Talk:Robot Wars Arena/Series 8-10
Anyone who's kept up with the live series knows that, whilst difficult, it's definitely possible to get someone OOTA over the bulletproof plates. --ManyInterestsMan (talk) 11:28, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Spike sparks I've noticed that the spike emit sparks, if you watch the Thor vs Shockwave fight a spike pops up and sparks are emitted. Further proof is in the Sabretooth trailer.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 07:11, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :I've noticed that in every battle the spikes are used. Seems to be more powerful in terms of damage to the insides and chassis/armour that before. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 16:49, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Cold weather Terrorhurtz never explicitly mentioned cold weather affecting them, while on Glitterbomb's page --Voyanuitoa (talk) 12:23, August 15, 2016 (UTC) :Yes they did. They said that they had to restrict the amount of times they fired the axe due to the cold freezing their mechanism up. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:41, August 15, 2016 (UTC) ::My mistake, although Glitterbomb does still count (part cold/part leak).--Voyanuitoa (talk) 12:47, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Pit = Temporary Are we absolutely sure that the pit is meant to be "deactivated" by another robot hitting the tyre and not just after a set period of time? It just seemed that it was deactivated without any further intervention from other robots in the battle with Behemoth, Cobra and Eruption. I'd understand if it was an error made once, but it happened twice in the same fight. Not to mention the dial reset too. CrashBash (talk) 20:06, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :Let's see what happens to the pit in other battles, eh? There are another four episodes yet to come (wow saying that out loud feels great). [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 20:17, March 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Indeed. Provided that is anyone else tries to use the pit. CrashBash (talk) 20:25, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :::I thought I read that the Pit going back up was a mistake. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:52, March 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::I could understand that being the case if it happened once. But it happened twice, in the same battle. CrashBash (talk) 21:38, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :I remember reading something about it going up after 20 seconds of being down. Not sure where so wouldn't be able to cite it, we'll just have to Wait and see. Where did you find out it being pressed twice made it go back up? I don't remember the first episode explanation saying that. RelicRaider (talk) 13:01, March 17, 2017 (UTC) ::I believe one of the roboteers mentioned it. As for the group battle, may Mentorn brought it back up because it wasn't being used. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 13:33, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Status and Future Given the business with the previous arena after the 7th Wars, I thought that it might be an idea to ask about this; does anyone know what the current status of the reboot Robot Wars Arena is, and what is currently planned for it? 08:48, May 6, 2018 (UTC) :It's been dismantled and put into storage according to a Team Apollo post, they even had pictures of them stripping it down. It's not being destroyed.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 09:26, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Potential new infobox image With Series 10 enjoying a new wave of repeats on BBC Two/iPlayer recently, I thought I'd grab a screenshot of the arena as it was during that series, just to see whether it would be worth updating the infobox image to suit. I'm aware that it might be too similar to the one we already have from Series 9, but I wonder what others think about the lighting effects and the camera positioning between the two shots; to me, it's useful that the Series 10 shot has more of the control rooms and audience stands visible in the background. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans]][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 22:51, September 22, 2019 (UTC) :I'm all for it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:05, September 23, 2019 (UTC) ::We can always have a gallery (like the competitor robot pages) for all three reboot seasons, starting with these two images. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 10:19, September 23, 2019 (UTC) :::@Toast If it works for the main RW/KOB Arena pages, then an infobox gallery would be ideal. I'll get it updated as soon as possible. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 11:38, September 23, 2019 (UTC) ::::Now I gotta go and get a DVD shot to remove that BBC in the corner (and also to be HD not Iplayer quality)...why?! I got too much from Series 8-10 to do as it is. :P Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:50, September 23, 2019 (UTC) :::::With respect to Diotoir, I honestly don't think that screenshot needed a DVD conversion; to me, that looks blurrier than the original. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 14:27, September 23, 2019 (UTC) :It seems that's so, I don't know how you're so good with Iplayer Vulcan :P I swear you're the ONLY person I can think of that does that well. Yes go ahead but please remove the BBC logo? Perhaps cut the section from the DVD out and place it over the BBC logo.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:51, September 23, 2019 (UTC) ::@Diotoir I would consider editing my screenshot, but I feel that the quality differences between parts of both screenshots would be noticeable if I cloned the top-left hand corner of yours into mine. If you prefer to leave your version as the most recent one, I would be absolutely fine with that. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 15:08, September 23, 2019 (UTC) :::May try and experiment with it some other time, even if it means using the "stamp" tool so that it can blend fairly well, I do need to do the same with Series 9 as well...but I hate going back to that series XD Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:16, September 23, 2019 (UTC)